A live Christmas tree can be a treasure to be enjoyed by the whole family throughout the holiday season. By the time the holiday season is over, when it is time to dispose of the tree, typically the tree will have already dried significantly. As the tree dries, the needles and branches become more brittle. Consequently, they easily break free of the tree as it is being handled for disposal. Literally thousands of needles can fall off the tree while it is being carried out. Thus, while it might take only five minutes to remove the tree, the subsequent cleanup from the removal operation can last for hours.
In addition to the mess, it is easy to underestimate the weight and bulk of larger Christmas trees. When it becomes necessary to carry the tree out, it becomes all too clear how unwieldy it can be—especially when one attempts to do this alone.
Various tree disposal bags have been produced and proposed over the years. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present disclosure as disclosed hereafter.
In the present disclosure, where a document, act or item of knowledge is referred to or discussed, this reference or discussion is not an admission that the document, act or item of knowledge or any combination thereof was at the priority date, publicly available, known to the public, part of common general knowledge or otherwise constitutes prior art under the applicable statutory provisions; or is known to be relevant to an attempt to solve any problem with which the present disclosure is concerned.
While certain aspects of conventional technologies have been discussed to facilitate the present disclosure, no technical aspects are disclaimed and it is contemplated that the claims may encompass one or more of the conventional technical aspects discussed herein.